La hija pródiga
by Cris Snape
Summary: Desde que Anderson y él se toparan con aquellos dos chavales que conducían una moto a toda velocidad, la vida de Fisher ha ido de mal en peor. Escrito para "¡Desafía a tus musas!" del foro "Amor de Tercera Generación"


**LA HIJA PRÓDIGA**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_Esta historia forma parte de ¡Desafía a tus musas! del foro Amor de Tercera Generación._

_La combinación que me ha tocado es la siguiente: Muggle. "La esperanza es un estimulante vital muy superior a la suerte", Nietzsche. Volver a su antiguo hogar._

_Me ha costado un poco escoger personaje, pero como me apetecía hacer algo nuevo he elegido al Sargento Fisher, un policía que en 1977 quiso multar a James Potter y Sirius Black por exceso de velocidad y que se vio en medio de una polea entre mortífagos. Además, tenía una hija con un novio que no le hacía nada de gracia. Si queréis saber más, googlead, benditos. Googlead._

* * *

"_La esperanza es un estimulante vital muy superior a la suerte", Nietzsche._

_**Londres. 24 de diciembre de 1978.**_

Anderson hizo que el delincuente entrara en una de las celdas y cerró la puerta. El tipo, un cuarentón con pinta de hooligan, le soltó un par de insultos más e incluso le escupió. Si el espumarajo le hubiera caído encima, Anderson se hubiera asegurado de darle una lección, pero no fue así. Además, el preso estaba borracho como una cuba y él quería irse a casa de una buena vez, así que se dio media vuelta y firmó un par de documentos antes de abandonar los calabozos.

Se encontró con Fisher de inmediato. Desde que su hija se largara con el drogadicto aquel, el tamaño de su barriga había perdido un volumen considerable al tiempo que sus ojeras se volvían más y más oscuras cada día que pasaba. Anderson estaba soltero y no tenía hijos, gracias a Dios. Viendo lo que le estaba pasando a su compañero, sacó la conclusión de que mejor solo que acompañado por una pandilla de ingratos.

—Ya está —Dijo mientras caminaban uno junto al otro—. Ese cabrón está desquiciado. Mañana se levantará con un buen dolor de cabeza.

—Odio el fútbol —Fisher gruñó—. Esos hooligans de mierda siempre tienen que joderlo todo.

—Este no molestará por esta noche. Y si molestara, no es cosa nuestra. Es hora de largarse.

Fisher consultó el reloj. En el último año, no sólo había experimentado un cambio físico. Anderson sabía que las cosas no iban del todo bien en su casa y, mientras que en otras ocasiones había esperado la Navidad con entusiasmo, ese año estaba aún más desganado que él. Porque si Anderson tenía que cenar con su madre y sus hermanas, todas ellas un atajo de cotillas que no se cansaban de decirle que se echara novia y sentara cabeza, Fisher tendría que estar con una mujer que le culpaba de no haber sabido retener a su hija en casa.

Fueron juntos hasta los vestuarios y procedieron a cambiarse de ropa. Fisher parecía ausente y tenía los labios apretados. Desde que ocurrió lo de aquellos chavales parecía que la mala suerte le perseguía. A Anderson aún se le ponían los pelos de punta al recordar como el coche de policía cobró vida y, aunque en más de una ocasión había querido hablar con Fischer al respecto, nunca lo hicieron. Cuando finalmente todo terminó, se prometieron que nunca más sacarían a colación el tema. Fisher decía que debían haberlos drogado y que por eso tuvieron unas alucinaciones tan tremendas, pero Anderson… Anderson no podía estar seguro de nada. Sólo sabía que cuando su compañero regresó a casa por la noche su hija se había fugado y que desde entonces iba cuesta abajo y sin frenos.

—Yo ya estoy —Dijo Anderson al cabo de un rato, mientras el otro hombre aún se estaba calzando—. Me voy.

—Que pases una buena noche, Walter.

—Lo mismo digo.

Anderson miró atrás antes de abandonar el vestuario. Tenía la sensación de que Fisher iba a tardar una eternidad en ponerse las botas, pero no había nada que él pudiera hacer por ayudarle. Mientras su hija estuviera perdida, seguiría siendo un alma en pena.

* * *

Aquello era el colmo. Jonathan Fisher podía afirmar tranquilamente que aquel estaba siendo el peor día de su vida. Antes de salir de casa, se había manchado la camisa de café y el perro le había destrozado el periódico. Después se había llevado una bronca del jefe y había tenido que perseguir por medio Londres a un puñetero hooligan tocapelotas. Y ahora pisaba una mierda. Llegaba a casa después de un largo día de trabajo y pisaba una mierda de perro porque su hijo era incapaz de ocuparse de su mascota como Dios manda. Y era Navidad y tendría que cenar con los suegros. ¡El colmo!

Intentó calmarse un poco antes de entrar en casa. ¿Se podía tener más mala suerte? Durante toda su vida, Jonathan se había considerado un tipo normal y corriente al que le pasaban cosas buenas y cosas malas, pero desde lo del callejón, desde que Alice se marchara, todo iba de mal el peor. Y lo peor era que no creía que fuera a mejorar. Quería confiar en ello, pero estaba empezando a hartarse de todo.

Respiró profundamente y echó a andar hacia la casa. Si bien era cierto que últimamente Emily no estaba de humor para fiestas, había decidido organizar una cena de Nochebuena tan copiosa como en años anteriores, cuando Alice estaba con ellos. ¡Maldita cría! Sólo tenía diecinueve años y ya les había dado problemas para toda una vida.

Emily le culpaba a él. Decía que había sido muy duro con ella al prohibirle que se viera con ese novio suyo, algo del todo injusto puesto que su esposa también presionó lo suyo. Y, por supuesto, no dejaba de decirle que si la chica estaba perdida era porque él no hacía absolutamente nada para buscarla. Era policía y su trabajo era encontrar a la gente. Tan fácil como eso.

Desgraciadamente, nada era sencillo. Jonathan había intentado dar con ella, por supuesto, pero siempre estaba hasta arriba de trabajo y sus superiores incluso le habían prohibido perder su tiempo buscando a una persona que se había ido por su propia voluntad. ¿Qué tendría que haber hecho él? ¿Jugarse su puesto de trabajo? Eso no era una opción porque, aunque Alice ya no estuviera, sí que estaban Aaron, Emily y hasta el puñetero perro. Tenía demasiadas bocas que alimentar.

Cuando abrió la puerta de casa, lo primero que percibió fue el delicioso olor del pastel de carne. Emily podía odiar a su marido, pero seguía siendo una excelente cocinera. Nunca se cansaba de reprocharle que se pasara la vida quejándose de su mala suerte y, sobre todo, de que hubiera perdido la esperanza. Jonathan Fisher nunca fue un hombre optimista. ¿Cómo iba a cambiar ahora?

El perro fue el primero en recibirle. Se lo habían comprado a Aaron después de que Alice se fugara y, aunque tenía un nombre, Jonathan no se acordaba de cuál era. Estaba demasiado cansado como para prestar atención a esos detalles y lo único que hizo fue intentar quitarse al chucho de encima. El animal siempre le demostraba cierto afecto pese a que nunca era bien recibido.

Después llegó su hijo. Tenía nueve años y aún conservaba esa inocencia infantil que desaparecería en cuanto entrara en la adolescencia. ¡Los hijos eran tan ingratos! Él lo había dado todo porque a Alice jamás le faltara de nada y así se lo pagaba ella. Por suerte, Aaron aún tenía edad para recibirle con un beso. Puesto que era un niño parlanchín, comenzó a hablar casi de inmediato, pero Jonathan se limitó a oírlo; estaba demasiado harto como para escucharlo.

—¡Papá! —se llevó un pequeño sobresalto cuando Aaron alzó la voz—. ¿Sabes quién ha venido?

La vieja arpía y su marido el calzonazos, obviamente.

—¿Tus abuelos?

—¡No! Bueno, sí, ellos también, pero ya sabíamos que vendrían. ¿No?

—Entonces…

—¡Alice! —Aaron comenzó a dar saltos delante de él— ¡Alice ha vuelto a casa!

—¿Qué?

—Está en la cocina.

Hizo al niño a un lado, apartó al perro de entre sus piernas y prácticamente corrió hasta el final del pasillo. Vio en primer lugar a sus suegros, que estaba de pie junto a la encimera y asentían secamente una y otra vez. Después le tocó el turno a la espalda de Emily, quien parecía estar abrazando a alguien. A Alice. A su niña.

Jonathan recorrió los últimos pasos andando muy despacio y, sin decir una palabra, apartó a su esposa y miró a su hija. Ya no tenía el pelo rubio, largo y bien cuidado de siempre, sino que se lo había cortado como un chico y estaba tintado de negro. También había adelgazado y tenía ojeras, signos inequívocos de que su novio el guitarrista no le había dado una buena vida. Dudó entre sentirse enfadado o aliviado y feliz y decidió que, por el momento, se olvidaría de lo primero para centrarse en lo segundo.

—Alice…

Ella agachó la cabeza a modo de respuesta. Sin duda, esperaba que volviera a regañarle, que le dijera lo idiota que era y pusiera verde a su novio, pero no hizo nada de eso. En su lugar, la abrazó con más fuerza aún que Emily y no se preocupó por ocultar las lágrimas que rodaron por sus mejillas. No le importaba que sus suegros le vieran llorar; sólo importaba que había recuperado a su hija. Quizá a partir de ese día su suerte cambiara de nuevo. Quizá Emily había tenido razón todo ese tiempo y la esperanza era el estímulo vital al que debieron aferrarse durante los meses de infierno, pero ya daba igual.

Era Navidad y su hija estaba en casa. Todo iría bien.

* * *

_¿Reviews?_


End file.
